BALITA itu Berbahaya!
by Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet
Summary: berhati-hatilah saat mendapat informasi dari balita. karena mulut mereka sering sekali meleset sehingga dapat mengakibatkan sesak napas, kejang-kejang, dan berurai air mata. tidak percaya? Baca saja pengalaman manisku yang satu ini.


**BALITA Itu Berbahaya!**

**Naruto** © Masahi Kishimoto.

Saya hanya meminjam Caracter yang beliau ciptakan, ntar juga kubalikin. XD

This story © **Uchiha Hime**

**Genre:** Humor(?) and Family

Warning : AU, OOC, garing Kriuk-kriukz, chibi version.

**Summary **: berhati-hatilah saat mendapat informasi dari balita. karena mulut mereka sering sekali meleset sehingga dapat mengakibatkan sesak napas, kejang-kejang, dan berurai air mata.

tidak percaya?

Baca saja pengalaman _**manisku**_ yang satu ini.

**Warning! Itachi super OOC**

"Uuggghhh…."

Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku dengan luwes. Kutatap seisi kamarku yang terlihat berantakan-masih sama saat aku pulang sekolah tadi.

Coba kulihat. sudah jam berapa ini?

Hahhh … jam lima sore? Ternyata aku tertidur cukup lama juga. Mudah-mudahan Ibu tidak mengomeliku karena sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung saja ambruk di tempat tidur. Malah aku lupa untuk menjemput Sasuke di Play Grup, lagi!

Huhhh!

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kecil berwarna biru tua-pintu kamar mandiku. Emm … lebih baik aku mandi dulu lalu menjemput Sasuke. Tidak keren kan kalau aku si ganteng Itachi pergi ke luar dengan baju sekolah kusut, wajah kusut, rambut kusut, dan bibir kusut(?) habis ileran? Apa kata Karin dan adik-adiknya yang bawel itu nanti? Bisa-bisa mereka akan meledekku atau bahkan memotret wajah gantengku yang kusut untuk dipamerkan ke seluruh penggemarku.

Tidak, terima kasih. Ambil saja kembaliannya.

Dengan malas, kusambar handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kabar dan aku pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hei! Cukup sampai di sini. Dan jangan mengintip, oke?

"_BLAM!"_

Hei, kalian lagi.

Kalian lihat? Aku sedang sibuk menyisir rambutku supaya rapi dan terlihat ganteng, aku memang selalu disibukkan oleh rambut hitam panjangku ini.

Bagaimana? Baju kaos polos abu-abu dengan celana jankis ini sangat serasi, bukan?

Yah, meski kuakui kalau semua baju akan terlihat serasi jika aku yang memakainya. Narsis? Okehhh… sedikit boleh saja, bukan.

Minggir, minggir, minggirr … orang ganteng mau lewat.

Saat kulangkahkan kakiku di lantai bawah-ceritanya kamarku di lantai dua loh- kulihat ruang tamu sepi sekali. Bukannya apa, biasanya Ibu dan Bibi Tsunade kan bergosip ria di sini. Atau mungkin Ibu sedang di rumah Bibi Tsunade?

Kalian tau tidak? Bibi Tsunade itu tetangga kami. Rumahnya tepat berada di depan rumah kami. Nama suaminya Haruno Jiraya. Mereka itu punya tiga anak, yang pertama namanya Haruno Karin, dia itu putri sulung Om Jiraya dan Bibi Tsunade. Rambutnya merah, wajahnya judes, cerewet, dan manis juga sih~ Hehehe … apa lihat-lihat?

Yang kedua itu Haruno Sasori, warna rambutnya juga merah seperti Karin. Dan aku sering berpikir, Karin dan Sasori dapat rambut merah keturunan siapa, ya? Secara kan Om Jiraya rambutnya putih dan Bibi Tsunade juga rambutnya pirang. Umm… lupakan! Asal kalian tahu, Sasori ini wajahnya lucu seperti Baby. Walaupun banyak cewek-cewek yang bilang dia super imut, tapi menurutku itu aneh. Gimana kalo dia tua nanti coba? Kakek imut? pfffttt…

Nah … yang ketiga namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia yang paling unik. Kalian tahu? Rambutnya berwarna pink, jidatnya super lebar, dan bibirnya itu super cerewet. Tapi jangan bilang ke dia yah! Bukannya aku takut padanya, cuman aku males ajah denger tangisannya yang super kencang itu. Apa kalian bilang? Cengeng? Kalian tepat. Dia memang sangat cengeng.

Baiklah. Sampai dimana tadi? Oh, iya!

Biarin ajah deh Ibu menggosip di rumah Bibi Tsunade. Daripada Ibu melihatku di sini, jam lima belum menjemput Sasuke. Wow! Bisa-bisa ibu mengomel sepanjang rel kereta api.

Tidak. Terima kasih. Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu.

Dengan tergesa, kupakai sepatuku bersiap melesat ke Play Grup yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku hanya perlu pergi ke halte bus terdekat, lalu naik bus sekitar lima menit. Kalau naik bis memang cepat, kalau jalan kaki baru deh terasa jauh.

Bweheheheee….

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke di play grup dan kenapa tidak di rumah saja, kan ibuku tidak kerja?

Tidak, ya?

Yah sudah deh, sini kujelaskan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri lah yang memaksa masuk play grup. Katanya sih supaya dia bisa bermain bersama teman-teman seumurannya. Memang kasihan juga kan Kalau Sasuke-si kecil berusia empat tahun harus berkumpul di rumah sepanjang hari mendengarkan para ibu-ibu menggosip. Makanya Ayah mendaftarkannya ke Play grup Konowari.

Duh! Aku keasikan curcol lagi. Sudah ya, aku harus cepat-cepat menjemput Sasuke.

"Loh! Mau kemana, nak Itachi?" tanya paman Jiraya dari balik pagar rumahnya. Kulihat Paman sedang mencuci mobilnya, segera saja kuhentikan langkahku dan berjalan menuju depan pagar paman jiraya, "Menjemput Sasuke, paman," jawabku sedikit tersenyum. Walaupun aku ganteng, aku tetap harus ramah pada tetangga, bukan?

"Sasuke kan sudah pulang, masa nak Itachi tidak tahu?"

Apa? Jadi Sasuke sudah pulang. Untung saja paman Jiraya memberitahuku, kalau tidak aku kan capek pulang balik ke play grup.

"Oh… aku tidak melihatnya, paman. Kupikir dia belum pulang," jawabku malu sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal, "Memangnya siapa yang menjemput Sasuke, paman?" tanyaku bingung. Biasanya kan Ibu tidak pernah menjemput Sasuke, apalagi Ayah.

"Itu … tadi Ibumu minta tolong pada paman untuk sekalian menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura kan sama-sama masuk play grup Konowari."

Oh, iya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya? Sakura kan satu play grup dengan Sasuke, berarti tadi mereka pulang bersama dijemput paman Jiraya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menjemput Sasuke, paman." Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Iya."

Huhhh …. Kututup pintu rumahku dengan lega. Berarti tugasku tidak perlu kulakukan lagi. Sasuke kan sudah pulang.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mencari Sasuke di seluruh penjuru rumah. Di kamar, tidak ada. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Ternyata dia ada di dapur, aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Jangan habiskan tomatnya, ya," ejekku sambil membuka kulkas. Kulirik Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Pantas saja suaranya tidak terdengar dari tadi, ternyata dia sedang asik mencuri tomat di sini.

Kulihat dia-adik kecilku menggembungkan mulutnya yang penuh terisi tomat. Lucu sekali. Dasar maniak tomat! Pikirku mengejek, "Mana Ibu?" tanyaku mengabaikan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ibu mati cama Ayah di lumah cakit," jawabnya dengan jutek.

Heee? Mati? Mungkin dia bercanda.

"Di mana Ibu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Jujur saja, aku sedikit dag dig dug sih dengan jawaban si Sasuke ini.

"Ibu mati cama Ayah di lumah cakit!" lagi-lagi dia bilang begitu, bahkan sekarang dia sedikit berteriak. Anak ini bikin jantungan saja.

Kutatap wajah polosnya yang kembali menggigit tomat kesukaannya dengan rakus. Tapi kalau benar Ibu dan ayah meninggal di rumah sakit, kenapa dia tidak sedih?

Kalian percaya tidak dengan omongan Sasuke? Aku juga tidak percaya.

Oh, iya! Mungkin saja yang dimaksud itu Ibu dan Ayahku pergi ke rumah sakit melihat orang meninggal. Kalau tidak salah, tadi siang aku sempat mendengar kabar kalau salah satu guru kami Asuma-sensei meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan.

"Hei, Sasuke! Mungkin yang kau maksud itu Ibu dan Ayah ke rumah sakit melihat orang meninggal 'kan?" tanyaku takut-takut. Jujur saja aku sedikit percaya dengan omongannya tadi. Asal kalian tahu saja, adikku ini tidak pernah berbohong, dan hal itu lah yang membuat jantugku dag dig dug sampai sekarang.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, kutarik kursi ke dekat Sasuke lalu kududukkan diriku di sana. Kupandangi Sasuke yang berusaha menelan semua tomat yang ada di mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Tarik napas … keluarkan.

Tarik napas … keluarkan.

Tarik napas … keluarkan.

"Nyam-nyam … bukan Nii-channn, Ibu-cama-Ayah-ma-ti."

_**JDERRR!**_

'TIDAK! Ini pasti salah paham!' Teriak innerku tidak terima.

Kupandangi lagi wajah adik kecilku yang polos ini, dia balik memandangku polos. Apa dia terlalu polos untuk tidak mengetahui arti dari kalimatnya barusan? Kami-sama … apa ini benar? Ayah dan Ibuku telah tiada?

Tidak! Kenapa mataku pedih?

Dengan kaki gemetar aku berlari ke kamarku di lantai dua.

Kuringkukkan tubuhku disudut lemari, aku tidak mau menangis di depan adikku. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk semua ini. Dia bahkan belum memakai baju Sekolah Dasarnya saat ini. Dan, dan dia masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari Ibu juga Ayah.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggaup membayangkan masa depan adikku dengan kekurangan kasih sayang. Aku memang sedih kehilangan Ayah dan Ibu, tapi Sasuke-Sasuke –Sasuke bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan R dengan benar.

Hiks, hiks, hiks …. Terserah kalian ingin mengejekku cengeng seperti Sakura atau apa, kalian juga akan menangis dengan semua ini 'kan?

A-Aku sedih sekali … aku tidak sanggup membayangkan semuanya.

Aku pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang meneriaki Sasuke, sepertinya mereka sedang bermain di halaman rumah kami. Aku termenung beberapa saat.

Jika Ayah dan Ibu sudah selesai dimakamkan nanti, apa aku dan Sasuke masih tinggal di sini? Apa mungkin kami akan dibawa ke rumah Kakek. Kami berdua akan menyandang gelar yatim-piatu. Aku harus menjawab apa jika nantinya Sasuke bertanya soal keberadaan Ayah maupun Ibu?

"_**Ting-Tong!"**_

Kudengar bel rumah berbunyi. Siapa kira-kira yang datang? Apa para pelayat sudah berkumpul membawa jenazah Ayah dan Ibu?

Cepat-cepat kuhapus air mataku dan aku pun berlari menuruni tangga.

"_**Cklek!"**_

Eh?

"Itachi-kun, kata Ibu tadi Bibi Mikoto titip pesan supaya kalian berdua makan malamnya di rumah kami saja."

Kuamati Karin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kapan Ibuku bilang begitu?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. Semoga dia tidak menyadari aku yang habis menangis ini. Biar kata sedih, tidak keren juga kalau aku menangis di depan perempuan.

Karin menatapku sedikit curiga, " Tadi baru saja Bibi menelepon ke rumahku," dia kembali menatapku curiga, "katanya mereka akan pulang larut, jadi kalian tidur di rumah kami saja dulu. Nanti biar Om Fugaku yang menggendong kalian kalau mereka sudah pulang dan kalian tertidur. Bukannya biasanya juga begitu?"

"Eh? Bu-bukannya Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal di rumah sakit?" tanyaku sedikit curia. Mataku segera melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi asik saja main mobil-mobilan bersama Sakura di dekat pagar rumah.

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Karin balik.

"Sa-sasuke," jawabku ragu sambil menunjuk kearah adikku yang balas menatapku bingung.

"Tidak, kok! Tadi Bibi bilang mereka sedang melihat salah satu Guru kita yang tadi siang kecelakaan. Katanya, Asuma –sensei meninggal. Ayah dan Ibuku juga tadi melihat, tapi mereka langsung pulang. Istri Asuma-sensei kan adik Bibi Mikoto, makanya mereka masih sibuk mengurus jenazahnya di rumah sakit."

Aku hanya diam melongo mendengar semua penjelasan karin.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" dan aku pun memiting kepala adik bodohku yang sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

**FIN**

Gimana fict ini? Gaje banget, kan?

Maaf atas segala typo dan misstypo yang berhamburan(?)

Ini adalah kisah nyata sewaktu author masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Memalukan?

Sangat. #MewekSambilMitingKepalaOtout o

**Epilog**

"Hahahahaaa ... jadi nak Itachi menangis di kamar?" tanya Jiraya seraya memotong _steak_ yang ada di piringnya.

Saat ini keluarga Haruno sedang makan malam bersama kakak beradik Uchiha. Tsunade, Karin, dan Sasori menatap Uchiha sulung sambil terkikik geli, sementara dua anak kecil di sana hanya melahap makanan mereka tanpa mengubris orang-orang dewasa di sekitar mereka.

"I-ya sih … aku pikir yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, Om." Itachi hanya bersungut sambil melirik adiknya-Sasuke yang asik menikmati makanannya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

Ck! Dasar anak kecil.

"Cauke nanti bobok ama Cakula, ya! Cemalam Caku ble belbie bayu lohh…" pamer Sakura kecil bermaksud merayu agar Sasuke mau tidur sambil bermain bersamanya malam ini.

"Iya!" dan Sasuke sepertinya termakan rayuan Sakura kecil. Sebenarnya tanpa dirayu-rayu pun, Sasuke memang hanya akan tidur bersama Sakura seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Itachi baru menyadari kalau lidah anak kecil itu selalu saja terpeleset sampai-sampai informasi yang mereka katakan akan merubah makna. Lihat saja Sakura yang mengucapkan kata baru menjadi bayu. Bukannya makna katanya sudah jauh meleset?

Ck. Mulai hari ini, Itachi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempercayai informasi Balita lagi. Bisa copot jantungnya.

**The End**


End file.
